Many conventional rotational processors include an outer vessel and inner vessels located within an interior of the outer vessel. The inner vessels are adapted to receive processing containers containing articles to be finished. A drive system of the rotational processor drives the inner vessels about a center line of the outer vessel in rolling contact with an inner surface of the vessel. Examples of prior rotational processors are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,733,375, 5,848,929, and 5,355,638.